


Zwombe

by Crawler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Onions, Chaos in the kitchen, Cooking, Grocery Shopping, Mild Language, fluff?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawler/pseuds/Crawler
Summary: Die beiden Junker sollen für Overwatch kochen. Soziales Engagement beweißen. Es geht erstaunlich wenig schief, aber das heißt nicht, dass alles gut geht.





	

Mit Overwatch zu arbeiten brachte einige Veränderungen für die beiden Junker mit sich. Seit mittlerweile einem Monat lebten und arbeiteten sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern und bisher hatte noch niemand versucht sie im Schlaf zu ermorden. Ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten wurden nicht gestohlen, sie bekamen gutes Essen, sauberes Wasser und sogar der Luxus regelmäßiger Duschen war hier gegeben (ganz zu Junkrats Missfallen). Ihr Zimmer war von innen abschließbar, ihnen standen der große Trainingsraum, das Labor sowie viele andere Orte offen zur Benutzung. Roadhog hatte sich vorgenommen die Bücherei zu studieren und sein Literaturwissen auf zu stocken. So viele Bücher hatte er seit zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. Bücher waren im Outback nichts wert. Bestenfalls wurden sie zum Feuermachen genutzt und spendeten so immerhin etwas Wärme in den unbarmherzig kalten Nächten. Schlimmstenfalls wischte man sich mit den einzelnen Seiten den Hintern ab. Es war für ihn daher fast unvorstellbar gewesen noch einmal in seinem Leben so viele Bücher zu sehen, ohne dass diese später von Junkrat mit einer großen Explosion hunderte Meter in die Luft gesprengt wurden. Die größte Überraschung ereilte die ehemaligen Kriminellen aber als sie das erste Mal einen Fuß in die Küche setzten. Roadhog konnte sich noch an die Zeit erinnern bevor alles mit Australien den Bach hinunter gegangen war. Er erinnerte sich an sein ehemaliges Zuhause und die kleine, aber gemütliche Küche dort. Nun, diese Küche damals war nichts im Vergleich zu Overwatchs Küche. Sie war ausgestattet mit den neusten Küchengeräten, viele davon konnte er nicht einmal mit Sicherheit benennen. Der Raum war groß genug um ein Dutzend Leute zu fassen, strahlte von Sauberkeit und keine einzige unterarmgroße Kakerlake krabbelte über den Boden. Durch eine Fensterfront fiel Tageslicht ein und erhellte den Raum. Die weißen, glatten Möbel reflektierten das Licht und funkelten wie Schnee an einem besonders schönen Wintertag. Roadhog schüttelte den Kopf über diesen Gedanken und schnaufte leise, was durch seine Maske tief und bedrohlich klang. Damit riss er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners ungewollt auf sich.

"Roadie?"

Wortlos deutete er auf eine eiserne Tür links von der Fensterfront um ab zu lenken. Junkrat folgte dem Deut erst mit dem Blick und schließlich auch mit den Beinen (dem Bein). Ungleichmäßig klackte seine Beinprothese über den Fließenboden bis er vor der Tür stehen blieb. Roadhog folgte langsam, holte aufgrund seiner langen Beine und großen Schritte aber auf bis Junkrat es schaffte die Tür zu öffnen. Den beiden blies sofort ein eisiger Windhauch entgegen, der dem Jüngeren die Haare aufstellte.

"Oi, sieht aus als hätten die den Winter hier drin versteckt, ahaha."

"Das ist ein Kühl-"

"-schrank! Ein scheiss großer Kühlschrank! Wer braucht so einen großen Kühlschrank, Roadie? Verdammt, die haben einen Kühlschrank in den wir uns rein stellen können!"

Roadhog versuchte gar nicht erst seinem Partner den Unterschied zwischen einem Kühlschrank und einem Kühlraum zu erklären. Ebenso hörte er den folgenden Worten nicht zu. Es war die selbe alte Leier, die Junkrat jedes mal aufzog wenn ihm der Luxus zu Kopf stieg. Wenn er etwas neues, seiner Meinung nach völlig unnötiges, entdeckte und begann darüber wütend zu werden wie die Menschen hier lebten, während man in Australien jeden Tag ums nackte Überleben kämpfen musste. Die Menschen dort taten ihm nicht leid, aber er selbst hätte als Kind und heranwachsender Erwachsener gerne etwas von diesem Luxus kennen gelernt. Er war ihm so fremd, dass er ihn zornig machte und ein zorniger Junkrat war ein unangenehmer Junkrat. Deshalb packte Roadhog den kleineren Junker an dessen Geschirr und zog ihn aus dem Kühlraum heraus bevor sich noch versehentlich eine Bombe löste und hier ein Loch in der Wand prangerte – zu Schade um das viele gute Essen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, unzählbar vielen Flüchen und nicht weniger als acht fliegenden Töpfen konnte Roadhog zufrieden sagen, dass die Küche nun wieder sicher vor Junkrats kleinem Ausbruch war. Er inspizierte den Kühlschrank und die anderen Fächer nach Essen, das sie mit auf ihr Zimmer nehmen konnten, während das Klirren hinter ihm auf eine neue Beschäftigung des Jüngeren hinwies: Schrottsammeln. In diesem Falle Besteck, welches sich super für Splittergranaten und seine eigene Scrap Gun eignete. Drei Hände voll Messer, Gabeln, Löffel und selbst ein Pizzaschneider landeten in der kleinen Gürteltasche bis die beiden Junker von einem Räuspern in ihrem Sammeln unterbrochen wurden.

„Ihr wisst, dass ihr hier nichts stehlen müsst?“ Dr. Ziegler stand im Türrahmen, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelehnt. Obwohl ihre Worte mahnend waren blieb ihre Stimme ruhig und ihr Blick geduldig. Sie sah von Junkrat voller Besteck zu Roadhog, welcher die Arme voller Essen hatte. Die beiden hatten bisher immer in ihrem Zimmer gegessen und nicht mit den anderen zusammen. Die Lebensmittel hatten sie größtenteils aus dem Automaten um die Ecke geholt. Macht der Gewohnheit. Hinter einer abgeschlossenen Tür war es sicherer aus vakuumverpackten Tüten und luftdichten Dosen zu essen, als blind den Kochkünsten Fremder zu vertrauen. Wobei auch dies eher Junkrats leichter Paranoia zuzuschreiben war. Roadhog glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand so dumm sein würde zu versuchen ihn zu vergiften. Und sollte Overwatch auf ihren Tod aus sein hätten sie schon genug Chancen dazu gehabt. Aber der Pisser, welcher sich sein Boss nannte, traute jedem nur so weit, wie er ihn werfen konnte. Und da er nicht sehr gut im Werfen war...

Hinter Ziegler tauchte Morrison auf. Sein Blick war nicht ganz so freundlich und geduldig, aber immerhin schoss er nicht auf sie wie bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Nein, er schüttelte lediglich leicht den Kopf und setzte zu einer seiner altbekannten Predigten über gegenseitiges Vertrauen an. Roadhog schnaubte nur und sein Partner war überall mit den Gedanken nur nicht beim Soldaten. Sie waren beide zu alt von von diesem Mann fast schon väterlich dazu ermahnt zu werden nicht so ein Chaos zu verursachen und es anstelle von Zurückgezogenheit mal mit etwas sozialem Engagement zu versuchen. Zu aller erst wäre da die Küche wieder auf zu räumen und als nächstes sollten sie versuchen ihre Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Beispielsweise indem sie das heutige Abendessen für die Gruppe kochten. Das stärkt den Zusammenhalt. So ein Schwachsinn!

 

Roadhog hasste es inkognito (oder in-hog-nito wie Junkrat es gerne nannte) unterwegs zu sein. Es gab einen guten Grund, warum er seine Maske trug und es wäre untertrieben zu sagen, er fühlte sich unwohl ohne sie. Mit einem Bandana um den Mund gebunden, einer dicken Sonnenbrille und einem erstaunlich gut passendem schwarzen Shirt sowie einer alten Lederjacke wirkte er mehr wie ein zu groß geratener Biker als die Ein-Mann-Apokalypse, die er war. Aber genau das war der Sinn dahinter unauffällig zu bleiben. Obwohl sie nun zu den Guten gehörten hieß das nicht keine Feinde mehr zu haben. Es gab zu genüge Regierungen, die die beiden Junker für ihre Verbrechen bestrafen wollten. Sie hatten sich viele Anzugträger zum Feind gemacht und auch das Kopfgeld stand noch in vielen Regionen der Welt auf sie aus. Um diesen kurzen Ausflug zum Supermarkt also so stressfrei wie möglich zu gestalten war es notwendig unauffällig zu bleiben – so unauffällig wie ein 250 Kilo-Mann und sein 2 Meter-Kumpel eben sein konnten. Junkrat hatte überraschend schnell zugestimmt die Granaten zuhause zu lassen und sich zur Abwechslung mal etwas mehr als einen Stiefel und eine kaputte Hose an zu ziehen. Wahrscheinlich nur um schnell in den Supermarkt zu kommen. Und alles nur wegen Morrison und dessen idiotischem Vorschlag die beiden sollten mal etwas kochen.

„Wenn euch etwas fehlt könnt ihr auch noch einkaufen gehen.“ Damit hatte er den Keimen einer idiotischen Idee in den idiotischen Kopf des Explosionsfanatikers gepflanzt und nun standen sie hier. Im Supermarkt irgendeiner großen Kette. Zwischen Einmachgläsern und Tütensuppen. Roadhog mit dem Einkaufswagen vor sich (Junkrat hatte versucht mit diesem ein Wettrennen gegen einen Rentner im Rollstuhl zu bestreiten und musste jetzt Abstand halten) und sein Partner mit den Armen voller Lebensmittel, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Roadhog konnte keine zwei Minuten durch die engen Gänge laufen ohne dass Junkrat mit einer Gurke, einem Kürbis, einer Packung Waschpulver oder Damenbinden auf ihn zugestürmt kam um seinen neusten Schatz zu präsentieren oder zu fragen, worum es sich dabei handelte.

"Hey Hoggy! Was ist das?"

"Ketchup."

"Ketchuuuup?!" Junkrat blickte völlig entgeistert auf die gigantische Flasche in seinen Händen während er das Wort unnötig in die Länge zog. Er kannte Ketchup nur in kleinen Tütchen verpackt und seine Augen wanderten einige Male über das Etikett als müsste er sicher gehen sich die ersten vier mal nicht verlesen zu haben. "Wer braucht so viel Ketchup? Roadhog! Wer braucht so viel Ketchup? Baden die da drin? Ahaha! Wir sollten Bomben mit Ketchup füllen und eine direkt über Mei explodieren lassen! Oder! Roadhog, ich hab die Idee! Vergiss die Ketchup-Bomben, wir -"

"Halt's Maul." Roadhog nahm die Flasche schnell an sich um sie auf das Regal links von sich zu stellen. Junkrat schloss mitten im reden den Mund und biss sich dabei auf die eigene Zunge. Die darauf folgenden Flüche sorgen für viele Blicke. Wenn sie eines waren dann das Gegenteil von unauffällig. Sie konnten ebenso gut leuchtende Reklametafeln über sich befestigen, damit selbst der letzte Kunde auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Roadhog verzog die Mundwinkel unter dem Bandana. Es kostete ihm jegliche Selbstbeherrschung dem Jüngeren keine rein zu hauen und seinen ohnmächtigen Körper einfach mitsamt der Einkäufe in den Wagen zu stopfen.

Junkrat interpretierte das Knurren zu seinem eigenen Glück richtig und begann Abstand zu nehmen. Hinter dem nächsten Regal verschwunden um weitere Schätze zu suchen ließ er den Berg von Mann alleine mit ihrem wild zusammen gespopften Einkauf zurück. Roadhog atmete tief durch und bereitete sich mental schon auf das nächste Zusammentreffen vor. Nebenbei machte er sich eine Notiz nie wieder mit seinem Partner einkaufen zu gehen.

Tatsächlich verlief der restliche Einkauf ruhiger. Nur drei mal musste er mit Gewalt drohen und nur einmal seine Drohung umsetzten bis sie an der Kasse angelangten. Junkrat stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter ihm, murmelte, knurrte und gurgelte abertausend Flüche vor sich her. Warum sollte er den Kassierer für all das Essen bezahlen? Gehörte es dem halben Hemd mit Pickeln im Gesicht und schiefer Zahnspange? Wohl kaum! Und nicht nur bezahlen sollte er ihn, nein er durfte nicht einmal handeln, feilschen oder mit seinem Detonator winken um den Preis zu ihren Gunsten zu senken. Ein legales Leben stank zur Hölle! Wo blieb den der ganze Spaß beim einkaufen, wenn man anschließend dafür zahlen musste? Roadhog war ein Spießer! Letzteres wagte er sich nur einmal zu sagen. Ein blaues Auge reichte ihm.

 

Der Einkauf, bestehend aus Lammkeulen, Kartoffeln, Schokokeksen, einer solarbetriebenen Taschenlampe, Kürbis, Knete, Kumara, Minze und einem lächerlich großem Glas Majonäse, wurde nach ihrer Rückkehr in der Küche ausgepackt. Junkrat schnappte sich seine Errungenschaften und verstaute Kekse, Taschenlampe und Knete in seinen Hosentaschen. Das große Glas Majonäse öffnete er mit einem _PLOP!_ um sich eine handvoll in den Mund zu schieben. Roadhog verzog unter dem Bandana die Mundwinkel.

"Ach schau nicht so!" Der jüngere Junker leckte sich genüsslich die klebrigen Finger ab. "Wir wissen doch beide, wie gerne du anhgm-"

Erneut wurde er von seinem 250-Kilo-Partner unterbrochen. Diesmal nicht mit harschen Worten aber einer großen Hand, die Junkrats gesamtes Gesicht ohne Probleme fassen konnte. Drohend pressten die Finger den Schädel etwas fester. Viele beschwichtigende Worte prallten an der Hand ab. Roadhog verstand Junkrats gedämpftes Reden ebenso gut wie Junkrat seine wortlosen Antworten. Sie hatten beide viele Jahre Übung darin den anderen zu lesen. Und als er die richtige Entschuldigung vernahm las er wieder los. Die Sekunden, die Junkrat zum Luftholen brauchte, nutzte Roadhog um sich von Bandana und Sonnenbrille zu befreien und beides durch seine Maske zu ersetzen.

"Lass uns anfangen." Damit er es endlich hinter sich hatte.

Einen in letzter Sekunde eingedämmten Küchenbrand später gestand Roadhog sich ein, dass zu Kochen vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen war. In Oz gab es für die Partner selten etwas Kochenswertes. Das meiste Essen wurde einfach über einer Feuerstelle heiß gemacht oder kam wenn sie viel Glück gehabt hatten aus Dosen. Er hatte das Kochen vermisst und Junkrat schien fast so konzentriert wie beim Bau seiner heißgeliebten Bomben. Mit wissenschaftlicher Genauigkeit wog er alles ab, schnitt klein, was ihm zum Kleinschneiden gegeben wurde, und rührte die Soße um. Sogar sein ununterbrochener Drang zu Reden war binnen der ersten zehn Minuten vergangen, sodass sie nun nur noch angenehmes Schweigen und die leise Radiomusik im Hintergrund umgaben. Das hieß bis Roadhog seinem Partner die Zwiebeln zum Schneiden reichte. Mit dem Lamm selbst beschäftigt bemerkte er seinen Fehler erst als Junkrat lauter als nötig die Nase hoch zog.

"Oi! Der Scheiß brennt in den Augen!"

Schnaufend drehte Roadhog den Kopf zum anderen. "Das sind Zwiebeln, die -"

"Funktionieren wie Gasbomben! Biologische Gasbomben!"

Ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte zu reagieren packte Junkrat die angeschnittene Zwiebel und schmiss es aus dem offenen Fenster. Sich selbst warf er irgendetwas von einer Explosionsgefahr kichernd auf den Boden, die Hände über den Kopf und dennoch neugierig das Gesicht zum Fenster gerichtet. Natürlich folgte keine Explosion, kein Feuer, kein Rauch. Nur Donnern konnte er es hören, aber das kam nicht vom Fenster sondern von größeren Junker welcher ihn am Shirt packte und vom Boden hochriss.

"Verdammter Idiot!" Junkrat wurde bedrohlich nahe gehalten. Roadhogs Atem schlug ihm durch die Filter leicht entgegen. "Zwiebeln. Sind. Keine. Bomben."

"Sie sind effektiver als deine sogenannten Badebomben. Ahaha!"

Losgelassen fiel er auf den Boden. Roadhog ließ sich nicht auf diese Unterhaltung ein. Junkrat musste es vergessen haben, aber er hatte ihm schon acht mal erklärt, dass eine Badebombe keine wirkliche Bombe war. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen schien er sich nur zu merken, dass er sie hatte, nicht was ihr Zweck war. Sein Gehirn funktionierte wie ein Sieb, der nur das unnütze Wissen auffing und alles andere durchfallen ließ. Ein unfassbar unnötiger Sieb.

"Weißt du, wie man deine Badebomben viel effektiver machen kann? Eine Zwiebel rein! Ahaha! Der Affe bekommt als erster eine Zwiebel-Badebombe geschenkt. Eine... Zwombe! Und wenn er sie in seine Wanne wirft – Baden Affen? Das Fell braucht Tage zum trocknen! - Boom! Es schäumt und er weint."

Der Wortschwall ging weiter, drehte sich darum wie Wilson sich um seine Fellpflege kümmerte und schweifte letztendlich völlig ab zu Themen, die sie in Australien schon behandelt hatten. Alte Geschichten, die Roadhog schon viel zu oft gehört und leider nicht vergessen hatte. Wie die Geschichte von dem sonnengetrockneten Dingo. Er war dabei gewesen. Oder die Geschichte von Fred dem Gecko und dessen tragischem Ende. Er war ebenfalls dabei gewesen. Die armlosen Bordell-Drillinge. Ja, auch da war er dabei gewesen.

"Junkrat." brummte er tief. Die Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf sich gelenkt deutete er ihm endlich weiter zu machen. Wortlos wurde dagegen Protest erhoben und ebenso wortlos dieser Protest mit der baren Faust zerschlagen.

"Verfickte Zwiebeln."

Murrend machte Junkrat sich wieder an die Arbeit. Eine neue Zwiebel wurde aus dem Netz geholt und aufgeschnitten. Während er arbeitete zog er immer wieder die Nase hoch, wischte sich über die tränenden Augen. Ein erbärmlicher Anblick, den sich niemand lange antun konnte. Nasenspitze und Augen waren gerötet, die Tränensäcke leicht geschwollen und das sonst so blass bis dreckigschwarze Gesicht rot und geknautscht. Roadhog gab sich die größte Mühe ihn zu ignorieren. Stattdessen bereitete er die anderen Zutaten soweit es möglich war zu und schob die Lammkeulen schon in den Backofen. Nun fehlten nur noch die Zwiebeln mit welchen sich der hagere Junker immer noch abmühte. Roadhog würde ihm diese Arbeit nicht abnehmen. Junkrat hatte darauf bestanden Morrisons Vorschlag an zu nehmen und er sollte nun gefälligst ein wenig dafür leiden. Auch wenn der Zustand seiner Augen alles andere als gesund sein konnte. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe. Als Bodyguard wurde er dafür bezahlt (oder auch nicht) Junkrats Leben zu beschützen, nicht ihn davon ab zu halten sich mit den dreckigen Fingern über die Augen zu wischen. Er war verflucht noch eins kein Babysitter und es ging ihn nichts an.

"Geh zur Seite. Ich mach den Rest."

 

Das Gemüse war verbrannt, die Keulen nicht ganz durch und es fehlte eindeutig an Gewürzen. Kein einziges Mitglied von Overwatch beschwerte sich darüber. Sie alle saßen zusammen am großen Tisch und ließen sich zum ersten Mal im Beisammensein der beiden Junker ihr Abendessen schmecken. Hier und da wurden Kohlestücke heimlich vom Teller gekratzt und in den Blumenkübeln versenkt, da und dort der blutige Teil vom Fleisch liegen gelassen. Reinhardt fluchte laut, als er sich an einer ehemaligen Kartoffel eine Füllung ausbiss. Hanzo spülte alles mit einem großen Schluck Sake hinunter. Mei verzichtete gänzlich auf das Essen und nahm mit einem fertig abgepackten Pudding vorlieb.

Roadhog sah von seinem Teller auf als ihm in die Seite gestoßen wurde. Außer seinem Partner war niemand so lebensmüde ihn beim Essen zu stören, er musste nicht einmal hinsehen um zu wissen, wie breit Junkrat zu ihm hoch grinste.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir nächstes mal Lasagne machen?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee für diesen OS ist während einer Unterhaltung entstanden. Es steckt kein Sinn dahinter, es sollte einfach nur Spaß machen. Wer fehler findet darf sie behalten :P


End file.
